The First Snow Drift
by fanficwriter-25
Summary: I was given this story by a very GREAT writer. Jimmy Rocket. I will be continuing where he left off.Mittens, Rhino and Bolt have found themselves in the state of the arch with the smiling sun. They accidentally get thrown off the train and into the blistering wilderness of the Rockies. Bolt will take his first real look at the white puffy stuff from the sky.
1. Train Fail

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from this fanfic. All of them belong to Disney.

I always wondered what Bolt's first reaction to snow would be like. It only showed a small little shot in the whole movie of Bolt in the snow during the "barking at the moon" song scene... The average person wouldn't remember it and would have to watch the movie again to notice.

Here is is: In his life on the air, watched by thousands, and captivated in a studio for years on end, I wanted to see his first reaction with snow. I assumed it took place somewhere in the Rocky mountains cause they were near there at the time.

I'm having it take place on Mt. Timpanogus in Utah. During...oh let's say February.

The Deleted Scene

It's been almost Two weeks since the dog catcher incident with the exploding truck and such.

These three heroes were on their way through the hills, valleys, and cities of the United states.

Eventually, time and a series of unforgettable events led them to this moment...:

Bolt woke up from a thud or vibration of the Tran's impact. He looked up to notice the early sun over the hills.

Bolt stretched out his front legs and released a yawn bringing him to full alertness.

He turned to his side to see a soundly sleeping Mittens.

Bolt smiled at this quietly resting cat. The last person he ever expected to save him from his former super life, to receive a real one.

Laying back down, Bolt was wondering to himself what he would have done without her at his side to soon show him what he's missing in this world.

He moved closer to Mittens until he was in a position you might say a bit of a protective, or cuddly position.

He reclined and began to ask himself why he was so rude to this creature. She almost never did anything to him, unless of course that was running away in fear of more Interstate jumping. His expression saddened. The one thing, and only that that he knew he wouldn't be able to bare, is losing the person who saved him so much more than he ever could do the same.

He turned his thoughts back to sleeping. The moments weren't right for contemplating something that will only make him regret the past once again. He sighed outwardly hoping to get tired soon, until he noticed movement to his side.

The cat yawned and suddenly jumped. He backed off awkwardly as she turned to a defensive stance. She softened her expression.

"Oh," He giggled weirdly. "It's you."

Bolt laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was getting colder." He slapped his face with his paw, Is that the only thing you could possibly say in defense?

"Yeah, I noticed that about a half hour ago." Mittens suddenly The altitude is different up here." Mittens turned around and faced the open doors on the side of the train.

Bolt looked up at her. It is?

He looked out side and noticed a large, flat Vally. They were on some sort of hill overlooking the city below. But where were they?

"Hey Bolt, This is probably U.S.A.'s Everest. We're close to it's younger sibling, The Rockies." She was looking at the map laid out on the floor of the boxcar.

Bolt smiled and walked over. "What state is it than?"

A sudden screech came from the other end of the car. Rhino came rolling up to them.

"I had a horrible night on this train. Please tell me we're getting off soon."

"Rhino, look at this. Where are we?"

Rhino examined the map in a split second than looked back. "I believe it's obvious, cat."

"Oh really? How do you think I would know it?"

"Uh, you just said the Rockies were here. We're in South Caria." He smiled as he stuck out his tongue.

"Nu-huh, we're in Colorado. I knew it already."

"Not anymore." Bolt said as he looked at the map again. He looked up at them. "We're closer than that. We're in Utah."

"Where's that?" Rhino asked.

"Here." Bolt showed the map to Rhino.

"The pineapple with the funny fruit hat?" Rhino guessed.

"No, it's the canyon arch with the smiling sun." He looked at the distance from the map. Than he looked up to see the outside. He whispered as if addressing the distance. "We're almost there Penny. Don't worry."

That name never was appealing to Mittens. She always did everything in her power to make Bolt forget that he was going back to her. She turned around and reclined as she stared into the corner. Bolt turned and noticed Mittens was not very happy. He walked up to her and settled at her side. He didn't know why she was always bugged by something.

"Mittens, are you o-"

"Yes, I'm fine! Thanks."

Bolt cocked an eyebrow. He believed she was anything but 'fine'. He slowly moved in a bit closer.

"Mittens, What's wrong?"

She stood up and walked to the other side of the boxcar, angrily reclining there.

Bolt couldn't figure out what was making her so mad. He decided it was best to leave her alone.

But then he thought about that He couldn't just ignore her. Mittens was always there for him, he had to be there for her.

But at that time Rhino yelled from the back near the opening, "Hey, Bolt come here for a minute."

"I'll be right there Rhino." Bolt told him.

Mittens turned over, enraged. "Bolt look, I just want to be alone. I'm deep in my own thoughts like you are. Stop patronizing me!"

Bolt looked down. "Maybe I can help you feel better Mittens."

"Bolt!" Rhino yelled from behind.

Bolt rolled his eyes. Mittens turned around. "Just go."

"Bolt!"

He turned around angrily. "What's the problem Rhi-" He stopped himself and looked around. The map was gone.

"I couldn't hang on to it!"

Bolt Ran toward the open doors to see a colored piece of paper way off in the distance.

Mittens looked up at Rhino. "What the heck did you do?!"

Rhino tried to look innocent. "It slipped from under the ball. I couldn't possibly grab it...DUH!"

"RHINO!" Mittens screamed.

There was than a huge bump in the train's path, making all of them react instantly.

It knocked Mittens off balance. She screamed in horror!

Bolt trying to regain his footing saw Mittens quickly snatching her scruff with his teeth.

Mittens' screaming continued. Bolt held on to her tightly, and as if nothing could get worse, the train was than on a turning path.

Bolt struggled to keep a grip on Mittens. The train's force was strongly pinning him to the side of the wall, making it all that much more of a challenge to keep hold of her.

"Mittens, Stop moving!" He tried to say, instead it sounded muffled.

Mittens tried not to move. At that moment, a tree on the side of the track was in Bolt's vision. And something else, Rhino had disappeared. "RHINO!" He couldn't find him.

The tree was right in front of them, the train seemed to pick up speed, as it hit yet another bump.

Bolt grimaced as he with Mittens, were thrown right off of the train, just missing the tree.

Bolt couldn't keep his grip on Mittens, and in that moment the terrified cat slipped from his grasp, just as his head hit a tree, and he was violently tossed into the ground.

At that point Bolt could only recall a softness that was like heaven surround him as he was thrown into it like it was a big cushioned landing. But the only disclaimer, was that it was frigid cold, something quite unorthodox for such a fall.

But before he could dig deeper into the mystery, the world around him fell silent. 


	2. The Strange White Stuff

After a startling awakening, Bolt leaped from the Frozen ground, screaming the names of his companions.

"RHINO!" No answer.

"MITTENS!"

He raced over to where she may have landed, (it was challenging to run through such hard packed...whatever this may be.

"Mittens!" He looked down at a tree root place, where he was sure she had fallen. He took no time to waste, and began digging in a hurry, hoping it wasn't too late. Than he saw her limp body, and almost on cue as if he'd pulled her from under a place where she had lost breath, she began a to cough, looking up at Bolt with weary eyes.

"Are you alright?" Bolt sounded worried to her, but at a time like this, Mittens didn't seem to care. She tried to step out from the underground hole, and luckily she made it out without any harm done to her.

"Um...thanks." She muttered, looking away.

"So you are okay?"

She looked around frantically. "Where's-"

"Rhino." Bolt remembered, as he too looked around sniffing, and all things to find the hamster, he was no where in sight.

"RHINO!" Bolt yelled his name, hoping for a distant answer, but nothing came. He had no clue where he would be, or where he was possibly thrown off.

They searched for a long time, under roots, in logs, everywhere, but they couldn't find the little fella.

Before too long, Their paws were absolutely frozen, luckily wasn't too windy, but it had been a long search, with no luck. They were still fortunate.

Mittens sat down in an open lonely spot, and looked down in sorrow, she looked at the blindingly white ground, fiddling with the ground and brushing her paw over it.

Bolt didn't have time to do the same, he was still turning his head in many directions, just imagining the little brow figure ready to trample on him playfully, but that time never came.

Bolt as well reclined to the frigid ground, helpless to find his possessed, yet wildly imaginative fan. He was worried deeply about ever bringing him along this far on the journey home, he had lost him in a blanket of white. Nowhere to be seen. Not to be heard.

Mittens suddenly appeared at Bolt's side, looking at the ground and them up at him, her eyes were now filled with fear.

"Bolt, I'm so sorry, this was my fault. I should have been careful, watching him, or something."

Bolt shook his head. "Mittens how could you have been even able to? You were too busy about to fall of the train. This hasn't been the very least, your fault."

"Bolt!" Her voice was cracking more than she anticipated, but at this time, it seem to matter. "You don't understand. I was naturally the one he was supposed to keep in check, and I should have made sure that he was watching me."

"What?"

"I was his captive, I was the prisoner. And I should feel responsible for letting him get distracted, I even took it out on him, more than I should have. And that being the last time I'll ever see him, I just wish..." She looked down. Bolt could have sworn he heard a sniffle.

He put his paw around her. "Mittens please." He didn't want things to get any worse then they were, but the stress was too much for both of them. "I don't want you to feel down on yourself."

She didn't feel comfortable about it, but she let the dog nuzzle her ear. She moved in a bit closer, noticing how much warmer he was from the snow, and just the fact that she needed some warmth at the time, reassured her to make herself comfortable.

Bolt sighed, as he lifted his head, and looked back down at the small cat. "I'm really sorry, as well Mittens."

She closed her eyes for a second. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was no one's fault Mittens." He was beginning to sound a bit more upset. And surprisingly, he took his paw away. "Please, you have to realize that he is gone, and that NONE of us are to blame."

"You weren't the one who had been taunted the entire time by a rodent and suddenly lost it."

"You weren't the one who once thought you had a big, powerful purpose to protect your person, and suddenly ENDED UP lost while looking for the rodent. Do you have any idea where the road is from here?"

"Well, do YOU have a clue where the rat is from your location? You couldn't find him in time out here within all of this snow. He'd freeze before you could."

Bolt examined the area around him with it's white glory shinning in his eyes, reflecting the sunlight. "So is that what this is?"

Mittens softened her expression, and studies her surroundings silently. "You...haven't seen it before?"

Bolt slid his paw across the surface of the snow, in awe at what all it could be, like bits of ice have been grinned into microscopic pieces.

Mittens took minor interest into the snow. She was pretty cold. "We need to find a place to be, Bolt."

That's when Bolt felt something on his nose, like a small trickle of water. He looked up, and saw a completely gray sky with little dust particles...or what looked like dust particles wafting down from it slowly.

He took out his paw, and let one of the wafting flacks land gently on his black pads. He squinted at it, in amazement.

"These things have designs." He noted as he noticed another, and caught that one as well.

Mittens didn't take the time to realize such a fact, she extended her paw as well, letting flacks land gracefully.

She picked out a beautiful shape on one of them, like a masterpiece from craftsmanship, as if someone up there had taken the time to carve out these magnificent designs. Pointed at six sides, glittery white in color, astoundingly separate from any other flake in the world.

She finally put her paw down, and stared into the sky, never realizing the beauty of things so small. Then she turned to Bolt.

"We have to go find some shelter." And together they left the area, in hopes of finding somewhere to shelter from the incoming storm. 


	3. Some Things Have to be Left Behind

The snow didn't take it's time before creating the largest sprinkle of white.

Bolt and Mittens found a spot under a tree within the nick of time. The storm hit mercilessly, but the shelter of that evergreen concealed them quite nicely from the storm that was just outside.

Bolt was astounded. Unlike the rain, the 'snow' seemed to fall silently unless there was a breeze that accompanied it. The fact had immensely stricken him, that such a harmless looking type of weather...could be so frightfully dangerous.

He turned and noticed the sad drooping head of Mittens. She laid flat on her stomach, and didn't attempt to speak. This only made Bolt much more concerned. He stepped to her side, and reclined next to her, placing his paw on top of her small, vulnerable white mitten. He sighed. "Please, don't tell me-"

"He's already gone Bolt." She muttered sadly. "He's gone, and there's no possible way to change that."

He laid his chin on the cold, pine needle covered ground. "We can at least have hope."

Mittens scoffed. "Yeah, if you're seriously drained of all other things." She then looked down at Bolt's paw, and then sighed, "Which...we are."

Bolt knew it wasn't a good time, but he decided to grin, despite what was happening. "It's all we have. Take the risk or leave it."

Mittens shook her head. "Bolt, I-I...you know I can't."

He lifted his head. "Mittens, in that cat I know you are, and after all the things you've done, you have more reason to admit you can."

She swiped her paw out defensively. "You can't! No, you-"

"It's what's in you Mittens. Do you know how far we've gotten across this continent just my sheer luck? We had hope then!"

"We had Rhino then, Bolt. It makes the largest difference now."

Bolt stepped back. "Why? Why can't you just accept it! Why can't you believe."

She clenched her teeth, "Oh, please! Believing is now something that costs too much now. It's over my head!"

"You're being a complete nuisance now, Cat!"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything 'nuisance' like at all yet, dog!"

Bolt tensed, and even began to growl. "What's gotten into you?"

She glowered. "I'm done with this, dog, and if you don't do the same, I'm going to march out of here, and find that stupid highway!"

He stood straight, and paced another step backward. "Fine."

She nodded, still glaring. "Fine." She slowly stepped to her side, turning to look off into the distance. Not looking back she sprung into a full sprint down the snowy drift.

Bolt didn't try to stop her.

Finding himself in a dark enclosed area...around him were the highest walls he's ever seen. He looked around urgently, but with no thought what what it is that he's looking for, but he moved on cautiously. There was a small breeze through the the walls...oddly enough. He was sure of it. He moved on, pressing forward on his plastic containment, which rolled with ease as it moved forward. He found himself now in a hollow. Someplace like a small wood, trees were everywhere, growing next to each other almost lined up, but very close together, almost as if the woods themselves formed a ceiling on purpose.

That's when it came to him. He was looking for shelter, but shelter from what? There was nothing out here that he had to hide from, all that he was sure of was the fact that he had to do it, reason or not. He had to get somewhere and for some other undisclosed reason...it had to be fast. He rolled himself over to a part of the hollow that seemed...empty. The snow that covered less than an inch of the ground was getting higher every five minutes from the storm. Not realizing that he's inside a ball, he was much more confused as to find what he was looking for.

After rolling for about 15 minutes he settled himself under a small ditch or hole in the ground. This one being a sort of hole that only shaded you from the outside world just barely. He shivered in the cold that he'd collected from the snow, some leaked through the cracks on the plastic, and melted into frigid cold water. He moved the ball, so the water could leak out. Thinking about it, the water HAD melted. That meant...there was STILL heat. His body heat couldn't keep him alive forever. But he had an idea, a risky idea.

He pushed the ball hard on the ground, and snow leaked again through the cracks and spaces. Rhino decided that it would only mean that if the snow comes to a point where it doesn't melt, it's too late and he's out of body heat for good. Which is never a good sign. But he had to keep track some way. So he moved the snow aside, and shivered again, tired, but still grasping the fact that this was simply a struggle that Bolt had warned him about.

This couldn't be how things were going to end. A hero on a quest had lost his companion and his prisoner off the side of a rushing train. Being who he was, and forcing himself to move on and try to find them, had taken an entire 18 hours, but just the same, it was his destiny. His allies were in trouble...somewhere they were calling his name...somewhere they had been in search for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Reassuring the thoughts that Bolt had given him on day one.

"The will be rough." He said, smiling. Which now made Rhino wonder, if he was meaning to play along with him, or if he meant it.

"There's no turning back." Rhino had taken the bate. Bolt was absolutely right. Once he was off with them, he had been long gone from his RV home at Camp Revenstour. he shook the thought, but it still penetraited him, what he's gotten himself into.

"...Danger at every turn!" The last line he'd said. Before asking him if he was hungry for a journey to finding his person.

Rhino couldn't do it. He'd never felt himself so out of hope, so drained...then again, he'd NEVER been outside of his home...the RV or the ball. There had been so many brand new situations on this quest, he's had a hard time keeping track of it all. Things happened so fast, so deadly quick, it was like watching a film where the action is only minutes long, instead of how long it would have been if it was real. There was nothing left, nothing to look at, nothing to keep focus on. It was all gone, for the first time in his entire small life, he'd drained of all hope.

"No."

Some part of him muttered. What? Could it be that there was still...a doubt for doubting.

"Yes." He spoke to the no, as if agreeing with it.

"No." The no said, sure he was correct. But then.

"YES." it came like a rush of wind, blowing into his face, nice and refreshing-

"NO!" Just the same, it smacked him like a wave of the ocean crashing onto the shore, above him.

Then he gave out his last bit of energy.

"YEEESSSS!"

It whipped through him like an electric bolt of shock. A wave that flowed through every cell in his body, almost like lighting-

..."ow."

The snow was gone, then. And Rhino had the revelation of a lifetime.

Smocking black, and sizzling like a hot dog, he jumped in the air (his ball was still in tacked, don't ask how, he was just there) screaming pleasurable remarks.

"I'VE DONE IT! I'VE REAAALLLYYY DONE IT!"

He ran like a bullet down the hill, and almost as fast, he made it to a highway, and...um, raced to te other side, without looking both ways (don't try that at home). His life flashed LITERALLY before his eyes. He'd never been happier-

He woke up. Stunned completely, but there was no doubt that he had his answer. He put on a grin, and laughed wickedly. Whatever he was going to do, it was clear to him (like anything is after you wake up from such a dream). He had no speck of doubt left in him, it was simply something he just wouldn't allow. He knew what to do, and almost where to go.

He got out from the hole, noticing that most of the snow had melted away. He is going to survive, he knew it for sure. He was determined to find Bolt and the prisoner, if it took him the rest of his life. He'd made a promise that he was going to keep.

He was STILL "starving" for danger. 


	4. Blackout

In the distance... a far off distance, there appeared to be some disturbance occurring.

That's when multiple things happened at once.

The highway lights had just turned red, but a car had kept moving. At the same moment, a soccer player, had kicked a ball into the road, trying to chase it down. Luckily the cars had stopped because he didn't look both ways (don't try that...ever). But unfortunately, he came to a ball on the other side, but it was moving the opposite direction he had kicked his.

With that, he picked up the ball, thinking "What the heck, I'll kick this over to the other side." So with a large grin, he kicked the ball as hard as he could, watching it, and almost running to it, but-

The lights turned green.

In mid air, the boy felt a wave of stupidity, and could have sworn he had heard a mosquito version of a car horn honk, in the air. He noticed the ball he had kicked, landed right onto a car's windshield, and bounced off. But that alone, had shocked the driver as he pulled to one side of the road, leading the person behind him having to jam on the breaks, ending up fender to bumper with the car in front of him. The ball had rolled, and bounced, until it landed into a stream of water, where by coincidence, the soccer ball had landed, and fell on top of that, bouncing right out again from the ball's buoyancy.

Is this bad?

After seeing the ball rolling uncontrollably, the boy watched in awe, as the same ball he had kicked almost one minute ago, was still making a journey all around him. Ending with a quite amazing finale.

The ball rolled back into the road of many rushing cars, as one was at an instant's momentum away from crushing it under it's tires. However, it never happened. Sucked right under the car, and from such speed, gained height into the air. It dodged every possible car, and passing motorcycle. But, managed to bust a flashing police siren light, leaving a cop baffled while investigating a recent accident.

Is it bad yet?

As a last result, it seemed to have caught on a low hanging wire under a currently repairing power line, and swung onto the wire, circling the pole, and constructing a tether ball looking effect, getting tighter and tighter around the power pole, even higher and higher, sparks flying several directions. The yellow and blue slivers shattering the cord made. Any moment, going to tighten at the top of the pole, causing a miraculous electric jolt of blue.

How about now?

The next thing that happened was so, "Shocking" that it shot the ball from it's placement on the pole, that flashed blues and an indigo color of sparks, and rays. It seemed that lightning had struck the pole, causing it to glow amazingly as the wire was destroyed in the process. With such a force of light, the pole seemed to give in, and once the jolt had ceased, at least 3 wires snapped out of place, sparking yellows. And with that, the ground was touched, and the dead grass burst into a flame of the same color, spreading throughout the field.

Okay, if it's not bad by now, you need to reconsider, because the next thing...IS.

The pole didn't have to collapse to cause an effect. The wires had lost all live and power, causing every link to shut down. That alone spread fast into the city, and faster than a speeding bullet, every single source of light had burned out, from every building. Salt Lake had a blackout.

The boy gawked wide eyed and mouth opened at what he saw...er couldn't see now. But there was no question, his lucky soccer ball, wasn't lucky anymore.

Seeing almost nothing that just occurred, a hamster that had been occupied inside that same ball tried to recover from the sensation of action he had just experienced. At the same time, hoping that his mission had succeeded in anything. He exhaled a sigh of relief, and unsatisfactory.

"Whoa." He sighed, looking around skeptically. He didn't know which direction he had come from when he was thrown violently, but it was apparent that he had gotten dizzy and needed a sort of respite. In a few moments, Rhino managed to recover, while he laughed it off. He dusted his chest from some imaginary dirt, and rolled on, as if nothing had happened.

Mittens had seen it.

Distant lights going out, causing anything but the moon to go black. She knew something was up, and began a frozen pawed pace toward where the city lights had gone out. In her heart, she couldn't imagine what had caused such a thing. But she knew that down where the unseen lights where...is where a road is.

And where there's a road, there's a way.

And where there's a way...there's no telling where she'd end up.

Mittens took the chance though, and headed down the slope, blindly. She could only hope deep down that somehow she'd be able to find more than a road. But at the thought, she froze where she was, almost litterally.

She looked back, as a shiver seemed to shread off her coat of fur. She knew that Bolt was still back there, that he didn't know where to go.

She looked back at the direction she was heading, only feeling guilty at a chance to find a place like New York again, if she goes back, she'd never be able to find the path she took. She'd never get to the kife she had before...

She had to make a choice...between freedom...or friends. 


	5. Clues, Facts and lies

Miles from the spot he had split up with Mittens, he pressed on through the frozen world around him.

Bolt lost track of the time long ago, but this...this was out of his league. He was sure to have lost awareness hours before this point. He had been climbing uphill, sending a frozen jolt of pain through his body in every step. Earlier, he had been waiting under an evergreen for something to be done, now there was nothing but mindless trudging through a deep, frozen, unfamiliar substance on the ground.

He sat down where he was, almost collapsing on his wobbly legs. This had exhausted every last fiber inside him. He just couldn't move on. The hill he had been climbing became so steep, he was sure there was no civilization up there. There was nothing. There's probably not even a road up there. Why would he assume such a mindless accusation? It made no sense.

He looked up, thinking he had heard something. He took another two steps. A bird took off into the air, out from the fern that it had been concealed in.

Bolt watched the bird as it flew. It seemed to have gotten smaller and smaller. He squinted, trying to keep an eye on it. He shook his head, unbelieving this. What was he doing? Surely he was going berserk, no one stares at a bird. Not even-

Hold on! He's not on the show anymore! He can do what he wants. He can stare at what he wants. There's no rule against it. What's the harm? Even if he WAS a trained super dog, getting distracted of a bird or something wouldn't be harmful in the slightest. Even if he was on a-

Wait! Getting distracted would most defiantly be a problem! If he was ever distracted from a mission to save Penny, it would be most definitely fatal! She'd be killed, or in the smallest matter, captured. Bolt would never forgive himself. The largest mistake he'd ever make is put anything before Penny. He would never...

NO! He can't think that. How did he even let her go? He tried to look for her. What a mistake that was. He should have just prepared for the next mission by staying within at least three miles of where she was. That's all he had to do! Look where it got him! Lost in the mountains! Right after he found out she was not even abducted-

STOP! Who ever told him that! Who is he trying to trust? What if it was all a lie? All of it. What it Mittens was lying to him. What if she just wants him to know all of this hogwash just to get the green eyed man the satisfaction of having destroyed Bolt. That's why he put in the Styrofoam-

His heart suddenly skipped a beat.

The Styrofoam...

Mittens claiming his lack of power...

...the bird...

He lifted his paw to his head. He rubbed the ice-cold pads over his weary eyes. This was just too hard. He couldn't believe this. What was he doing? His mind was in many places at once. What was going on? He had no clue of this before. The Styrofoam was as plain as day...a clue. His lack of power wasn't because he wasn't a super dog. It wasn't even because he was a part of a TV show! It was all taken from him! The truth was as clear as water, and he didn't see it before.

He felt like a maniac. Of course, it was absolutely simple, and hidden the entire time. The Styrofoam was THE one thing that could tare down his power. He saw it! He had the power, and it only stopped working once the box of Styrofoam sent him all the way across the states! In that box he was both extracted of power, AND taken worlds away from his person. He would wake up to the most nightmare like reality ever imaginable.

Bolt had never had a truth his him so hard. It felt like a lightning strike. He was right all along! He was taken from Las Angeles to stay away from Penny so he couldn't save her. It was all a part of that plan!

Bolt felt the anger of the truth ignite fire inside him. His paws picked up from the ground and he leaned forward at his best effort. Amazingly, his strength increased, and he was able to climb again. He picked up his speed.

I was lied to this whole time! Rhino was a simpleton taking my side. He must have known I was right. What does he call himself a "fan"? Is that short for "Phantom"?

His anger decreased slightly, but it was enough to still keep him going. All of the pain was gone. What was left was to just GET HOME!

He had to do it! Something had to be done! It had to happen fast. Penny was still in danger, and he had been a fool toward every trick that was thrown at him. He can't trust anyone. They'll be working for the green eyed man in the end.

Bolt didn't realize the storm picked up. It began blowing toward HIM! He lowered his head, pressing against the storm for all he was worth. He couldn't give in. It was imposable. He couldn't be stopped. Everything around him was a lie, and he was the joke. But no more. He was going to get home, and he was going to do all it takes to get Penny safe. She was in danger, and he may just be too late.

It picked up amazingly. The wind and flakes felt like a leaf blower throwing ice chunks into your face. Bolt gave it all he had. He could not even see where he was going. The wind was too strong, and the path he was trying to see was absorbed by a blur of grayish white. His paws may as well have been ice cubes. Endless moments passed. It never seemed like it would end.

He toppled to the ground, stunned... powerless. There was no more he could give anything to the storm any longer. All his strength left him.

He inhaled a frozen portion of air. He let it out just as easily. The rest he wanted felt strangely more available than he may have expected. For some reason... he felt welcome to sleep at his will. Why did he feel this? He felt like sleep was the most rewarding thing he could get at a time when he felt so extremely weary. Rest was something he wanted to keep himself from...

He looked up. Than he widened his eyes in surprise.

He had made it! He was laying on the edge of a black coated ground that spread across about 6 yards side to side. There it was...the road!

The accomplishment was so stunning, so incredibly rewarding, that he felt no trouble in laying his head down once again. He didn't have anything to worry about. The hill was over with now.

Bolt was able to close his eyes.

Mittens took a step forward, but stopped herself. She couldn't let herself decide. Things were hard as is, and this would only make things worse. She had to decide what awaited her on either side, but now...she just wasn't sure. So much has happened to her and Bolt, but losing Rhino was too much to bare. Her life in New York may as well have been the best it could ever have been. There was nothing better than what she had in New York. That's what she has to admit. She already cause enough damage in the background, she was making a choice to change it all.  
She slowly stepped forth, and began walking the road toward her future. When she heard something her name...?

Mittens...

It was distant, but was it there? She shook her head, maybe hallucinating about the past. She shrugged it off, and walked on.

"Mittens!"

She turned around. Expecting to see the source of the call. She didn't just hear...Rhino?

She took a few more steps toward the sound, muttering his name. She ran faster, gaining hope that he was alive. She prayed it was him.

Hearing it again, Mittens ran for all she was worth. Unexpectedly, she was rammed hard in the chest, and knocked over. She looked up and saw the overly excited face of...

"Rhino!" She Shrieked.

The hamster was charcoal black, but had a smile as wide as a stadium. The only white left was his buck teeth with his crooked smile. "You saved me a trip! I was about to come ALL the way up there to find you and-WHA!"

Mittens wrapped her arms around the ball, almost in tears. "You...you're here! You're alive! What hap-"

"Wait!" He turned his head side to side, than lowered his tone. "Okay, I was rolling down this slope, and I landed head...well, ball first into the dripping snow. That, and so many other miraculous events took place just tonight. What? I was missing for like...5 hours?"

Mittens was relieved. "I'm just glad you're safe...eh..." She didn't like what came out of her mouth, but then she changed the subject. "We'd better find Bolt."

Rhino soluted her. "I was JUST about to start looking. Quit being so incomperable."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. They began a steady pace uproad. Mittens studied the black all over Rhino. She remembered the blackout earlier. "Hey Rhino...you don't have anything to do with those powerlines do ya?"

Rhino kept rolling on. "What do you mean, cat?"

Mittens let it go. She knew enough that it was most likely his doing, but she shrugged it off.

It was quiet for a long time.

"Bolt needs us. He's out there, and we've got to pretend we're on the double. Pretending helps ya know."

"Yeah..." She sighed at the thought of that. She and Bolt ended off pretty bad the last time she remembered. She tried to let that thought go, but it wouldn't leave. "I think we need to hurry. I have no clue where my trail of prints is. We may have lost our only route back."

Rhino didn't hesitate. "I saw you coming from this way...I'm sure they're somewhere-"

He saw them. "AHA!"

Mittens gawked at the hamster. She would have given anything to not go back into the freezing snow. She tried to give an excuse. "Are you possetive those are mine? I mean...I don't recognize-"

"Everything here looks the same!" He shot back. "Let's go!"

Grudgingly, she stepped closer. "I..." She couldn't think of another way out. She hated the snow, and the thought of re-entering. She sighed.

"For Bolt." She muttered. And they both took off, back into the maze of white.

There was a loud, thundering crack in the silence, and Bolt was snapped awake.  
He saw something extraordinary. There was a car just feet away from him that seemed to have skidded on ice. The horn was honking loudly.

Bolt saw all of this.

The car slid down the side of the road, swerving left and right as it tried to stay on the road. It lost control and collapsed through the trees.

The following car was close behind, and as well skidded to a stop, crashing through the back of the first vehicle.

In complete horror, Bolt raced toward the incident, heart pounding. He couldn't believe what he may have caused by just laying so close to the road. Someone may have tried to dodge him, resulting in a major crash. Bolt scolded himself for being so thoughtless.

He didn't see it.

There was one last car. A mini van seemed to lose the grip on the road, and instead of sliding, it seemed to actually be spinning. Bolt yelped in terror, and realized his position. He saw the vehicle lose complete control. The lights flickered into Bolt's eyes, and obscured his vision.

The next moment was indescribable.

Bolt felt what may have been the last thing he'd ever feel. His head was smashed on the fender of the car, and he felt himself collide with the van violently. He was almost thrown backwards, and again slammed into another car, and toppled to the ground. The noises around him echoed. Every horn seemed to go on for eternity.

Than it all went black. 


	6. Just the two of us

Mittens and Rhino had been in the snow for several hours... and it was not something Mittens was proud of. They found a large evergreen and collapsed in cold exhaustion underneath it. Both of them were panting heavily. Mittens looked back and saw how dark it was getting, and how difficult it was for them to...

Wait...

Mittens squinted her eyes, and darted back into the icy slope. Not so far from her spot she could have sworn...

Yes, she had been here before! This is where she and Bolt split up! She recognized the scenery, and knew that just down that slope she'd find Bolt's tracks and... she'd find Bolt.

Satisfied with her discovery, she made her way back to the tree... but where was-?

"CAT!" Rhino yelled.

She circled around and saw Rhino's ball rolling and tumbling all over the place. It was coated in frozen ice.

Mittens couldn't believe this. "Rhino," She scolded, "What did you do?"

The ball repeatedly looked as if it kept smashing itself into the tree trunk. The hamster was desperate to get the ice off.

It occurred to Mittens that Rhino's air-way has been cut off. The ice sealed itself over the air slits on his ball. "Oh." She said. "I see what your probl-"

"JUST HELP ME!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay... just... hold still!" The cat repeatedly tried snatching the ball to make it stop rolling around so much. On her... seventh try she had it between her paws and threw it roughly against the tree. There was a shattering noise and several pieces of the coated ice fell off.

Rhino clutched the side of his ball and began gasping heavily for air. "Took you long enough, Cat!"

"My bad, Rhinoceros." She put her paw on top of the ball to hold it in place as she used her teeth to scrape off the remaining ice. "I din't know you coun't breaf in'er."

"I could... it was just extremely difficult."

A large chunk of the ice pealed off. "Yeah, uh-huh."

"Besides... drawing in such cold air afterwords is like suffocating after... being saved from suffocating."

Mittens' gnawing still wasn't working. The ice was strongly attached to the ball. She spat at the ground. "This weather sure loves you, Rhino." Using her rear paws for more support she tried gnawing at the ball again.

"What's taking so long, Cat!?"

"Need I remind you, my claws are stubborn and almost never-" another slit of ice breaks off, "...reveal themselves. Show some dang respect for once, Rodent."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rhino sneered. "I thought cats were SUPPOSED to have claws."

Her teeth slipped and scrapped the plastic painfully. "Usually, they do." She said coldly.

Rhino seemed to have shaken that off. "Just throw me against the tree again if you must."

Mittens stopped and turned her attention to the tree. "Good idea." She gripped the sides of the ball again and threw it against the trunk as hard as she could. Rhino was horrified.

"Whaaa!" He screeched. "That was NOT called for, Missy!"

"Yes it was. You told me to do it."

"Three words, Cat!" He said while lifted a small hand. "SAR- CA- SOM!"

"That's two words, Rhino."

"It was sarcasm! Do you know what sarcasm is?"

Mittens rolls her eyes. "I INVENTED sarcasm, Dumb-dumb. Jeez, do you know me at all?"

"Sometimes, no. Sometimes... um..."

"Whoa!" Mittens exclaimed. "What's that big... robotic thing!"

Rhino leaped backwards and made a 'hi-yah' sound. "Who goes there!"

"Nobody." Mittens chuckled as she once again shoved the ball into the tree, catching Rhino off guard again. A bit more ice pealed off, leaving only one more chunk. "Almost done."

"ENOUGH!" The rodent howled. "No more!"

"Relax, Rhino." Mittens took a moment. She clutched the ball in her paws again, smiling and spoke to him as if he were a child. "Okay, here we go. SO exciting! Are you ready? I'm excited!"

Rhino threw his weight against the ball and knocked it out of her clutches. "Noooo..." Mittens whined.

"You stay away from me, you Monster!"

"Wow..." Mittens said, "That kinda hurts." She looked down and lifted a paw. "It's because of these isn't it? The lack of razor-sharps."

"You're pure evil!"

"I'd watch your mouth, Rhino... and your back." She licked the back of her paw and raised an eye-brow. "Does this look evil to you?"

Rhino looked at her dumbfounded. "I have no TIME for this!" He shouted.

"Well, maybe you c-" She stopped and looked over Rhino's shoulder. "It can't be..." She sat up and looked into the distance. "BOLT!"

That did it. Rhino let his guard down and looked back, giving Mittens a good second and a half to dive and grab the ball, throwing it directly at the tree. Once making contact the last chunk of ice fell off. Mittens was laying on her back and laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach. "Gotcha! That totally got ya! I can't believe it! Blah-hahaha!"

But, now Rhino was angry.

J

For several minutes Rhino chased Mittens around the tree and the snow; Shouting threats as she repeatedly retorted at every threat he gave her. He was in a ball, and Mittens always had the higher ground. She laughed every time he FAILED to catch her, and the snow was a big factor that slowed him down.

Then... bringing everything to a halt, a branch of snow gave out and Mittens didn't see it. The white puffy stuff fell right on top of the cat as she immediately sprang into the air and disparately shook herself off.

Rhino stopped right in his tracks and let out a big overly exaggerated laugh. When Mittens finished shaking off the snow she grinned mischievously. "Oh... you're going down!"

She lunged at Rhino and swiped a paw over the ball, flinging it into the air. Once the ball landed she did it again, chasing it down the slippery slope and even got ahead of it. "It's not a race, Cat!"

"No, but it's a challenge!" She said, picking up speed.

Rhino maneuvered his ball sideways, which caused a wave of snow to spray out from underneath it, dousing Mittens again, and giving her more intensive to chase him, and even pack a ball of snow herself and throw it at him... three feet away was when it was most effective. It wasn't easy to throw snow.

After several races down the hill, and after several dousing(s)... and after lots and lots of chasing, the action began to die down a bit. Mittens knew this was more fun she had had in a very long time... messing with a hamster with imagination issues. And Rhino basically had to agree as well that this was a lot of fun.

When everything slowed down they both got back under the tree again. Mittens had to repeatedly shake herself off to stay warm and dry. Rhino was in a ball... and never got very wet anyway. Both of them stayed close for warmth, Mittens putting her weight on the ball so as to warm it up and keep warm.

For Rhino, his shelter had a green-house effect to it, and the heat from Mittens surrounded him inside and sent him to sleep twice as fast than when he was by himself the previous night.

Mittens took more time to fall asleep. After spending the previous night alone, tonight was especially different for both of them, weather they said it or not... it was good to be in one-another's company. It makes the miserable cold weather much more survivable when you have a companion. As much as Mittens hated to admit it, she knew she would be a goner if she hadn't found Rhino. They were both facing the same problem together, instead of alone and separate. It was a feeling of loneliness that Mittens had gotten used to until she met Bolt and Rhino... knowing that Rhino is with her, and that he's always optimistic and hopeful, gave her a lot of hope as well.

And right now, faith was all they had... that everything would turn out. But, now that she had Rhino, the hope was stronger. They're not going to die out here. They will find Bolt...

This snow drift was probably one of the largest stumbling blocks in their entire trip... and though she had strong hope they were going to make it, a part of her doubted... and she was scared for Bolt. All she wanted to do while she chased Rhino around was have Bolt join her at it... would they ever get the chance?

Before the cat found her sleep, she lifted her head up and noticed in the distance that the valley had gotten it's power back and was lit up. This was sort of a good sign, because now she and Rhino could start looking for Bolt a lot easier now cause they had some light. In the dark of night, it isn't as easy, but maybe now it would be. "We'll find you soon, Bolt."

Mittens rested her head and wrapped her tail around the ball. It was only a matter of minutes until she had fallen completely asleep. 


	7. I thought I lost you

**In the last chapter Mittens and Rhino were reunited, but Bolt was left behind due to Mittens anger and incentive to go looking for Rhino. This chapter is about Bolt looking for both of his lost friends. Only one thing was in his way, he couldn't follow the prints because the snow covered them up.**

**Chapter 7:**

**I thought I lost you**

As Bolt woke up from the weary sleep he found himself cold and he couldn't see. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he stood up. As the snow fell off of him he said "Oh that's right I'm by the highway, and was about to go into the city to find Mittens and Rhino all he had to do was get across the busy highway. "Alright Bolt." he said to himself. "In three.. two.. one." and he dashed across the highway dodging trucks and cars the best he could. As he got to the other side he jumped off the highway and down the other side of the hill, and when he stopped "sledding down the icy hill he seen what seemed to be lights. Lots and lots of lights. "What could that be?" Bolt asked aloud as he continued towards the weird floating. As he approached he started to notice outlines of buildings.

"Finally some shelter." Bolt said excitedly, and as soon as he got into the city the roads became dark and he could barely see. He walked on and decided that he needed some sleep so that he could start early in the morning to go looking for his friends. When he came by a little alleyway he decided to go around and sleep by the dumpsters. All day he had been traveling and he didn't get a good rest before so finding the path of sleep was easy.

When the morning sun shone in Bolts eyes he instantly woke up, and headed out to the street. It wasn't the sun though it was the bright lights of the nearby buildings. Figuring that he had enough sleep he decided that it was time to go look for his friends. The city seemed dangerous as he walked down the streets searching for the people he needed. Finally he found their scent and followed it. Low and behold it brought him to them. Sure it took a few hours but he met them in the city.

"Bolt!" both Mittens and Rhino yelled as they rushed towards him.

"Hey guys I have been looking for you all day." Bolt said.

"Yea so have we, and by the way I'm sorry for yelling at you." Mittens said.

"Well we should really get on our way we have to get you home." Rhino said.

They continued to walk to the end of the city in which they started to finish their adventure.

**That is the end of this story and I am sorry about the really short chapter but with not much to write about and me and other people wanting this to end. I promise in my other stories I will do better. JimmyRocket I'm sorry if I let you down.**


End file.
